


Captivated

by OrmondSacker



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Dominance, Frottage, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Xander, Xiang and a pair of handcuffs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do these two share a hotel room? Oh come on, did you see the looks they gave each other in the movie? 
> 
> To evocates who wanted to see these two have at it. I am not twentyeightghosts, but I hope I can suffice.
> 
> Disclaimer: If any of you ever intend to play around with handcuffs at home, buy some proper ones for it at a sex shop. Do not, repeat do NOT, try to use regular handcuff, you could get badly hurt. This has as much to do with reality as the Triple X movies themselves and after all you wouldn't try to leap a 70 meter space and crash through a bullet proof window either would you? No? See, that's what I mean.  
> Okay, let's get on with this.

Xander walks into the hotel room to find Xiang leaning back against the desk, dressed in navy blue T-shirt and jeans in the same color, his left hand playing with a pair of handcuffs, and stops dead just inside the door. 

With a supreme act of will Xander manages to tear his eyes away from the hand and the handcuff, and up to Xiang's face. The man is wearing his usual cocky smile. 

"What are those for?" Xander is surprised at how calm his voice sounds, the rest of him feel anything but calm, instead his own jeans are beginning to feel a little on the tight side as is his shirt. But that's his usual state around Xiang. Not that he objects. 

"I thought we could have some fun." Xiang's grin widens and Xander's pulse speeds up further. 

Xander prowls closer. 

"Bored already?" he asks. "You have no patience." 

"Neither do you." 

Xander answers that with a grin of his own. 

"But I didn't know you were an exhibitionist," Xiang continues. 

Xander frowns and Xiang shoots a look over his shoulder at the door which he left wide open. Swearing under his breath over the impossible man, Xander turns and walks back to close it. As he locks it he hears the snick of a handcuff being shut behind him. 

Turning back around again he sees Xiang still reclining against the desk, one wrist held out the handcuffs dangling from it. As Xander watches him Xiang moves his arm with the dangling handcuff, behind his back with slow and deliberate movement, then with equal slowness lets the other join it. A second sharp snick fills the room when Xiang closes the second cuff. 

Xander feels his mouth go dry. 

Eyes sharply intent on Xander, Xiang pushes off the desk, takes several steps forward and glides gracefully to his knees with a challenging smile. 

It's a position that would make any other man look vulnerable, but Xiang looks every bit as formidable as usual. 

"I thought I would give you an advantage for once," Xiang says. 

Xander steps forward until he stands between Xiang's spread knees. Xiang looks straight up at him, having to tilt his head all the way back to do so and exposing his muscular neck. 

Xander lets his fingers run down the side of Xiang's neck, feeling the movement of the muscles as Xiang swallows and the rapid pulse that thrums in his veins. He lets his fingers trail back up again and curl around Xiang's chin, his thumb resting against the man's bottom lip. 

Lightning quick Xiang's tongue darts out and licks the pad. Xander stares riveted as Xiang closes his lips around it and sucks on it. 

 The sensation sends flashes of lust straight to his groin. 

Xiang holds his gaze as he sucks and bites at Xander's thumb, his dark eyes drawing him in. It feels like a freefall. 

With a wet, almost obscene pop Xiang lets go and sits back on his heels, his eyes still holding on to Xander's. His skin is flushed and the pink tip of his tongue darts out to lick the already damp lips. His eyes hold an unspoken challenge and his mouth wears that lopsided, cocky grin that never fails to set Xander's blood on fire. 

Suddenly annoyed with that grin he grabs Xiang's chin and tips his head as far as he can, enjoying watching the strain on Xaing's neck muscles. But if he thinks that would lose the grin he's wrong, Xiang's smile only widens. 

Grabbing his shoulders, Xander pulls Xiang to his feet, tangles his fingers in the short hair and kiss him with bruising force. Xiang kiss him back with equal passions, nips his lips and licking into his mouth as he presses his body hard in against Xander's. He can feel Xiang's hard cock as the man ruts against him. 

Of course the man wasn't going to outright surrender, or just go down easy. Silly of him to even think that. Whatever the opposite of pliant was, that was Xiang. 

When Xander pulls back they're both breathing hard and fast. A small gasp escapes Xiang as Xander steps back, breaking body contact and Xander knows that's as much of a reaction as he's likely to get at this moment. 

"And here I thought you were going to give me an advantage?" Xander drawls as he frees Xiang's T-shirt from his jeans and glides one hand up under it, feeling the smooth warm skin and steel hard muscles beneath. 

"That doesn't mean I am going to let you win by fiat." 

"No?" 

With one smooth movement Xander pulls up Xiang's T-shirt over his head and back so it is left tangling around his biceps, trapping his arms further.  

Xander studies him for a moment. He looks hot like that, chest and shoulders exposed, arms still trapped in the dark fabric. The large, tell tale bulge in his jeans has begun to form a wet spot. 

"Damn that must be uncomfortable," Xander says, giving it a telling glance. 

"Want to help?" Xiang replies, all cockiness and selfcertainty. 

"Hmmm," Xander says as he presses his palm against the fabric only to immediately pull away when Xaing's hips instinctively pushes forward. "No, I think I like this advantage." 

That surprises Xiang, Xander can tell by the minute widening of his eyes. Seems like he just broke one of the rules of the game, it makes him feel better than it should. 

Wanting to see what other things he might be able to surprise Xiang with, he grabs hold of his hips and slowly starts walking Xiang backwards towards the desk while leaning down for another kiss. 

The kiss is as gentle as his grip is hard and demanding. He resists Xiang's attempts to make it more passionate and the frustrated noise that escapes the other man when he doesn't succeed in getting what he wants makes Xander smile against his lips. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Xiang asks, voice muffled by the kisses. 

"Tremendously." 

Xander has lost a bit of his coordination and he bumps Xiang into the desk which makes the man laugh delightedly and roll his hips demandingly against Xander, brushing his cock and sending sparks flaring through Xander's body. 

"Keep getting eager like that and I'll have you over this desk, right now," Xander growls. 

Xiang lets go of Xander's mouth and plants wet, open mouthed kisses along his jaw all the way to his ear. 

"Promises," he whispers huskily into it, tongue licking along the shell. 

"This is your idea of fair play?" Xander can feel himself trembling and dammit if his clothes aren't beginning to feel even tighter on certain parts of him. 

Another laugh. 

"I said I'd give you an advantage, not that I would play fair." 

Xiang's sitting on the desk now, legs wrapped around Xander's waist, planting wet kisses on his throat and jaw, and Xander can feel that whatever advantage he started with is rapidly slipping between his fingers. 

Time to reclaim the offensive. 

Seizing hold of Xiang's shoulders, Xander pushes him down until he's on his back on the desk. 

The man makes for a vision lying like that. All hard muscles and flushed skin that is slick with perspiration, wet red lips and dilated pupils. And that damn lopsided grin. 

Xander plants a firm hand on Xiang's chest, holding him in place. It can't be very comfortable for him with his arms pinned beneath him against the hard desk, but if he's uncomfortable Xiang doesn't show it. 

He steps between Xiang's legs, spreading them and pinning them out to the sides. This gets him a raised eyebrow. 

Now it's Xander's turn to smile. 

Having Xiang well and truly pinned down Xander lets the fingers of his free hand trail over Xiang's straining erection, only just firm enough that it can be felt through the jeans but no more than that. He holds Xiang's gaze as he teases his fingers up and down the length, over and over, and sees the slowly dawning realization in the other man's eyes. 

"Xander?" Xiang's voice is shaky and the smile is no longer anywhere in sight. 

"You gave my an advantage," Xander says mildly. "I intend to uses it." 

He knows Xiang's self discipline, but this is something Xander is good at and it doesn't take him long to have Xiang panting and writhing as much as the pinning grip allows him to. His heart is pounding fast in his chest beneath Xander's palm and though Xander doesn't speak a single word of Cantonese he knows swearing when he hears it. 

The wet spot on Xiang's jeans rapidly spreads and part of Xander wants to take them off him and continue things elsewhere. But there's something deeply appealing having Xiang like this, on his back on the desk squirming beneath Xander's hand and he's pretty sure that the cursing have turned into pleading going by the tone of his voice. 

That's new. Xiang never begs. Ever. 

Judging by the way his body is jerking he's close to coming. 

Popping the button on Xiang's jeans Xander zips them down part way and slides his hand down them getting him a strangled groan from the man on the table. He wraps his fingers around the blood filled cock as well as he can in the close confines and runs his thumb across the underside of the head, which is enough to send Xiang over the edge. 

Xiang' hips jerk once, warm come spill over Xander's fingers and the man goes boneless on the table with a soft gasp. 

Xander pulls his hand out, wiping in on the front of the ruined jeans and looks at Xiang. His chest is rapidly rising and falling as he struggles to stabilize his breath and his head is tilted back, baring his throat and he's looking at Xander through half closed eyelids. He gently takes Xiang by the shoulders and sits him up.  

The other is slightly uncoordinated in his moves as he leans forward and nuzzles Xander's chest. Postcoital is the only time there's anything remotely soft about Xiang and Xander enjoys the rare gentle affection. Cupping the back of Xiang's head he runs his fingers through the other man's hair. 

Shrugging, Xiang rolls his shoulders, working out the kinks and Xander sees him flex his fingers. 

"You know, those handcuff are going to leave some serious marks." 

"Mmmm," is all the reply he gets. 

"But maybe that was the point." 

He can feel Xiang's grins through the thin fabric of his shirt where his face is pressed against Xander's chest. 

"Had fun?" Xander asks. 

"Immensely," Xiang answers and pulls back enough that Xander can see his grin and the gleam in the dark eyes. 

Pushing against Xander so that he steps back Xiang slips off the table and shrugs out of his jeans, kicking them away. 

Xander feels a flash of heat shoot through him that makes him painfully aware of his own erection and how much it's been neglected. He isn't quite sure how, but somehow Xiang manages to look dangerous even as he stands there, fully naked except for the T-shirt still wrapped around his biceps and with his hands cuffed behind his back. As the gleam in his eyes crystallizes and focuses fully on Xander he feels electricity spark under his skin. 

"More fun than you," Xiang says, sending Xander's groin a telltale look. 

"Wanna to help?" Xander says, turning Xiang's earlier words back on him. 

"Possibly," Xiang says as he steps forward and leans up to kiss Xander. 

Xander puts his hands on Xiang's arms and runs them up and down the biceps, feeling the muscle work underneath the skin. Xiang presses in against him, pushing him backwards. Xander gives a mental snort, trust the man to be bossy even in handcuffs. 

He allows himself to be maneuvered back into the bedroom, ends up bumping against the bed and sits down with a thump. Xiang nudges him in the chest with a knee and Xander crawls backwards onto the bed, eager to see where this is going. 

Xiang follows, moving with far more grace than any handcuffed person has a right to. When Xander is in the middle of the bed, Xiang straddling his hips and provokingly nearly nut not quite touching his groin, Xiang leans forward and kisses him. The other man uses every trick in the book to get Xander panting and damn if it isn't working on him. 

Achingly hard he grabs hold of Xiang's hips and grinds up for some measure of relief. Xiang laughs against his lips. 

Lost in pleasure Xander is taken completely by surprise when his hands are gripped and forced over his head, metal encircles his wrists and there's the telltale snick of handcuff locking. Looking up he sees his wrists cuffed to one of the bars of the headboard. 

"How did you do that?" he asks. 

"Now that would be telling," Xiang grins as he rubs his wrists, dark circles already bruising the skin. 

"You've got to teach me." 

"Mmmm, maybe. But not right now, I don't want to lose track of you." 

"You planned this," he says accusingly to Xiang. "Didn't you?" 

"Can you blame me? I so rarely get to have you in one place for more than five seconds." 

"You just did," Xander grumbles. 

"No, that was you having me. Time to turn the tables." 

Xiang's grin grows even wider as he leans down, his hands running up Xander's arms until he can tangle his fingers in Xander's, keen eyes locking on Xander's face. 

Xander feels himself grin in return. He knows that whatever it is Xiang has in mind, they're going to enjoy it both immensely. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
